


Reunite

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e09 Shawn Takes a Shot In the Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus after Shawn gets shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunite

            “I’m getting blood on your shirt,” Shawn mutters and tries to pull away.  His brain is working oh so slowly, but Gus is order, and clean, and Shawn knows that he’ll be upset when his shirt is stained.

            “Shut _up_ , Shawn,” Gus says, pulling him tighter.

            The pressure makes his gunshot wound hurt even more, but he decides that having Gus supporting him is more important than the pain.

            “I’m glad you’re here, buddy,” Shawn says.  He nuzzles his face against Gus’ chest.  Gus is also safe, and for the first time since he watched the bullet, he feels safe.


End file.
